Blame It On The Alcohol (JacobxDamon One Shot)
by neverstoplovingjacobblack
Summary: This is a Damon Salvatore and Jacob Black one shot; (Jacob is 18 not 16 and Damon's 'human' age is 20.) I chose them because they are both smoking hot and also because they're from different worlds. This is a BxB one shot so do not read if you are not a fan of reading BxB fan fiction, (I do not think Ian and Damon are gay but I think if they were they would be a hot couple ;) hehe)


_A/N: This is a Damon Salvatore and Jacob Black one shot; (Jacob is 18 not 16 and Damon's 'human' age is 20.) I chose them because they are both smoking hot and also because they're from different worlds. This is a BxB one shot so do not read if you are not a fan of reading BxB fan fiction, (I do not think Ian and Damon are gay but I think if they were they would be a hot couple ;) hehe)._

Jacob Black was acting alone and mysterious as he sat in a corner table drinking a glass of scotch while staring at his reflection in the glass. Although Jacob was sexy and could have anyone he wanted his heart still ached for Bella.

_'Just have a fling with anyone,' _was the only thought going through Jacob's mind. He thought one fuck with anyone will make him forget the love of his life is marrying a vampire and she will be one of them. The thought of Bella being a vampire made Jacob growl out of anger, he had to calm down or else he would phase and go on a killing spree.

He looked around the Mystic Falls Grill for someone he could take to his hotel room and fuck so he could get over his first love. All the girls in the grill were with their boyfriends or were not appealing enough for Jacob. The girls he had a desire for were a specific type: sexy ass, nice boobs and a slim figure.

The only other person who didn't seem to be in a happy couple was Damon Salvatore. He was the complete opposite of Jacob: he was as white as snow, his blue eyes sparkled like wet diamonds and his hair was as black as coal. Damon and Jacob were from two different species but none of them knew it yet. Damon didn't sparkle like the vampires that Jacob had encountered.

Damon was going through heartbreak just like Jacob was. He was also in love with a girl that doesn't feel the same way as him. Elena Gilbert chose his brother Stefan over him which crushed Damon's Salvatore's heart that was not an easy thing to do. He sat alone by the bar drinking a quarter glass of bourbon swivelling it in the glass whilst he thought about the beautiful Elena Gilbert – the second Petrova doppelgänger to break his heart and leave him for his younger brother Stefan.

_'The Petrova girls are trouble,' _the handsome Damon Salvatore thought staring at the bourbon in his glass. Damon thought the same thing that he did in 1864 – never fall in love with a Petrova.

Within a second he swallowed the bourbon without giving it a second thought, "Another bourbon." Damon said passing his glass to the bartender. He wasn't such a heavy drinker, especially not on a full moon where all the Mystic Falls werewolves would turn from a man to a wolf. "Thanks." Damon muttered before taking another sip of bourbon.

He was then joined by Jacob who sat next to him avoiding eye contact with anyone, Damon wasn't in the mood for company… all his life he was alone and avoided contact with anyone whether they were human or not. Jacob also was alone, sort of a lone wolf, he hated being in a pack and preferred to be alone so he could live by his own rules.

"Another scotch," Jacob muttered woodenly. Normally he would say 'please' or 'thank you' but Jacob's manners along with his hope for finding his soul mate are dead.

"$4." The bartender told Jacob. Jacob looked into his wallet seeing only a two dollar bill.

"I only have two bucks," Jacob replied. "Please."

"If you don't have the money I can't get you a drink, sorry." The bartender told Jacob, before Jacob was about to walk away Damon's hand was pressed onto Jacob's chest restricting him from leaving. Damon handed the bartender $4 to pay for Jacob's drink.

Jacob didn't understand why a mysterious was kind enough to buy him a drink or why he would stop him from leaving. But Damon knew why he wanted the tanned stranger to stay, it might have been the alcohol talking but Damon was attracted to the young man unaware he is a werewolf.

Damon slowly moved his hand down from Jacob's chest feeling his abs every step of the way.

"Thanks." Jacob faked a smile and drank the scotch that the mysterious Damon paid for.

"No problem, it looks like you need one. Girl problems?" Damon made eye contact with Jacob.

"Yeah." Jake muttered staring at him.

"Join the club," Damon smirked at him. "Women, huh?"

"Tell me about it." Jake chuckled drinking the last remainder of his scotch. "Thanks for the drink….." Jacob waited to hear the pale beauty's name.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He shook Jacob's hand.

"Jacob Black."

"New to town?" Damon asked Jacob staring into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"No, just on a vacation."

"To Mystic Falls? Why here?" Damon's constant questions could have been seen as annoying but Jacob didn't mind.

"My friend Sam is getting married and his fiancée said he could go on a vacation but it had to be somewhere quiet." Jacob took a quick gaze into Damon's eyes, "Mystic Falls doesn't seem that bad."

"How long are you here for?"

"Um… 3 days."

"Maybe I could show you some local areas of interests?" Damon asked the naïve Jacob, Jacob had no idea that a guy was flirting with him. Neither one of them had experimented but without knowing it they were attracted to each other. Both of them were staring into each other's eyes secretly thinking they are beautiful. "Are your friends here?"

"No, they're resting." _Those words were a relief to Damon he wanted Jacob to himself and himself only! _"There's nothing to _do _at the hotel." Jacob emphasised the 'do' hoping Damon would take the hint.

Damon received a cheeky wink and smile from Jacob before he got out of the bar stool. Damon followed Jacob's direction and it lead them both to a cheap motel. It didn't look fancy in Damon's eyes but Damon was sort of a natural material guy. Damon looked around Jacob's room raising his eyes as he saw the double bed in the room.

The second Damon and Jacob were at Jacob's hotel room they could not keep their hands off each other. As their kiss became heater by the second Damon's hand moved down slowly to Jacob's bulge. Damon was surprised how long and thick Jacob's cock was, he never expected Jacob to be so well endowed and how he managed to get an erection so quickly especially from a man.

"Oh Damon," Jacob whispered into Damon's ear between kisses, the only person Jacob had kissed was Bella; he was never touched by a guy before like Damon Salvatore. Damon's rough lips travelled from Jacob's warm lips to the sides of his russet neck, Damon was confused how Jacob could be so warm all of the time but he was so turned on not to care. "Such a good tongue skills." Jacob winked tugging onto Damon's shirt throwing it across the room. Jacob had never checked out another guy's body but when he saw Damon's gorgeous pale body he was amazed, Jacob thought no man could have a hot body especially one like Damon's.

The privacy lock was turned by Jacob while Damon sat on the edge on the bed staring at Jacob's ass, Damon's mind was focused on Jacob, although sleeping with Jacob was a onetime thing he was determined to do it right. They both were. "C'mere." Damon smouldered at Jacob whilst he done a sexy pose resting his hands on the headboard making eye contact with Jacob. Jacob grinned and was eager for him to get in bed with Damon although they barely knew each other they were aching for each other. Jacob and Damon's lips were aligned to each other like magnets never wanting to let go. "Seems unfair that you get to keep your shirt on, Mr Black?"

Jacob chuckled for a second at Damon's comment; he thought he should give Damon what he wanted – to see him shirtless. Damon grinned burying his head under Jacob's shirt giving him a view of Jacob's perfectly tones abs. "Impressive." Damon grinned as he lifted Jacob's black t-shirt over his head throwing it on the edge of the bed.

"You like?" Jacob moved close to Damon's ear whispering seductively in his ear. Afterwards he gently nibbled on Damon's right ear. Jacob's nibbles became kisses moving all the way down past the gorgeous Damon Salvatore's body, Jacob's kisses rested by the top of Damon's trouser line. Jacob stared at Damon's moving cock watching it get bigger by the second just by staring at a sexy half-naked Jacob Black. "I've never touched a dick other than my own." Jacob revealed to him, "But I'll give it a try."

Damon watched Jacob's hand grab his zipper pulling it down completely. Jacob was eager to have Damon's thick juicy 8 inch cock in his hands literally. Damon's back arched the second Jacob grabbed it preparing to pleasure Damon that he never thought he would do to another man. Jacob slightly tightened his grip around Damon's cock and prepared to jerk him off, Damon was thinking of when Jake and he kissed by the door. Damon titled his head and stared at the walls seeing images of Jacob and him kissing.

"Oh God!" Damon yelled out as Jacob continued to jerk him off the top half of Damon's body was arching in pleasure that he never felt with any one… well any girl. "Fuck that feels so good!" Damon titled his head back again in pleasure with a grin on his face as big as the Cheshire cat. "Oh God, oh God Jacob!" Damon shouted as he climaxed.

Something took over Jacob; he wanted to taste Damon and his delicious cock. Jake grinned and shoved it in his mouth like it was a dripping wet Popsicle. "Do you want your cock in my mouth, Damon? If you don't want to, speak up." Jacob's husky echo travelled up to Damon's ear.

"Suck my cock Jacob!" Damon yelled instructing Jacob to satisfy him. Jake smirked wrapping his lips around Damon's cock pushing it deeper and deeper in Jacob's small mouth fitting as much as he could of Damon in his mouth. Damon was getting wet seeing his cock in Jacob's mouth.

"Oh…. OH… OH MY GOD JACOB!" Damon yelled out moving his hand to Jacob's head pushing it deeper. "Oh right there… I'm… I'm…" Damon yelled out in pleasure he never felt before. Jacob stared at Damon's face; his eyes were shut tight while his head was staring at the walls. Damon's body was shaking with pleasure, vampires do not orgasm easily but in Damon's mind Jacob was something different and special.

"Delicious." Jacob licked his lips moving close to Damon for a tender kiss; Jacob's hand was wrapped around the back of Damon's neck. Damon's tongue rested on top of Jacob's and was not going to leave without a fight. "Damon." Jacob moaned between the kiss, "You're so fucking hot."

"So are you." Damon said in between the hot steamy kiss. "I need to be inside you right now."

"How?" Jacob pulled away confused.

"Get on your knees so I can fuck your sexy tan ass," Jacob followed Damon's instructions, Damon grinned seeing Jacob down on all fours right in front of him. "I can't wait to fuck you."

"I can't wait either." Jacob turned his head to the side and smiled at Damon. They both shared a passionate and heated kiss using their tongues to tease each other. Jacob shivered feeling his jeans and boxers being removed from him and casually thrown against the wall landing on the small old TV.

"Impressive," Damon analysed Jacob's magnificent body. His eyes were focused on Jacob's thick and long dick, Damon was jealous of the length even though he was 2 inches shorter that Jacob he envied how lucky Jacob was. In Damon's eyes Jacob was gorgeous and blessed with good looks.

Jacob was nervous as he laid down on the bed… naked in front of a handsome man, Jacob wasn't the type of person to be nervous about his looks but around Damon he was scared if he wasn't hot enough for him regardless if it was a one-night stand. "I need you Jacob." Damon exhaled staring at the sexy tan boy's ass. His hands massaged Jacob's ass cheeks spreading them apart slowly; Damon smirked seeing that Jacob has a perfect anus.

"Fuck me Damon. I want you to fuck me right now!" Jacob yelled, his hands were clenching onto the hotel bed sheets getting ready to feel Damon's cock slide into his russet ass.

"Your wish is my command," Damon's hand playfully struck Jacob's ass leaving a small red mark which vanished in less than a second. Jacob jerked his legs apart preparing for Damon's 8 inches in his ass…. but Jacob never imagined it to be so painful and so good at the same time.

"OHH FUCK! OH MY GOD DAMON! DEEPER! GO FUCKING DEEPER!" Jacob's head was titled back. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head as he stared at the wall. "DON'T STOP!" Jacob screamed out as Damon continued thrusting into Jacob's ass, Damon was so turned on and horny for Jacob, Jacob felt the same towards Damon.

"Oh Jacob!" Damon yelled in between thrusts. "You're. So. Fucking. Irresistible!" Damon screamed as loud as he could. Damon's soft lips moved up and down Jacob's back as his cock was getting deeper into Jacob's ass. He got as deep as he could in Jacob's tight little ass before he cum into it. Damon had never cumed so much in his entire life. Jacob loved the way Damon felt, he loved feeling Damon's fat dick in his ass.

"Oh God, that was great." Jacob smiled at the sweaty Damon Salvatore, Damon looked gorgeous as the sweat was clinging to his body. Both of the boys were smiling at each other.

"It was," Damon nodded in agreement before releasing a loud yawn. "You tired me out Jacob."

"Good. I'm glad." Jacob chuckled at Damon before Damon could reply Jacob gave him a soft kiss. "You should crash here tonight."

"You're OK with that?" Damon smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Maybe we could have a second round in the morning?" Jacob smiled heavily at Damon and winked at him.

"I'd like that very much Jacob." Damon kissed Jacob deeply while the blankets were wrapped around their hot naked bodies. "Goodnight Mr Black."

"Goodnight Mr Salvatore." They both fell asleep holding each other's gorgeous naked hot bodies.


End file.
